


You can STAY

by hyunjinmoves



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Han Jisung suffers from anxiety, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kim Seungmin & Kim Woojin are Siblings, M/M, Mental Health Issues, SchoolTransfer, Teenage Dorks, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinmoves/pseuds/hyunjinmoves
Summary: “Thank you”“For what?”“For running with me”Transferring to another school is always scary, especially when you don’t know anybody. Han Jisung transfers to a new school after moving back from Malaysia to Gimpo (South-Korea) with his parents.But what he never expected was, that there indeed was somebody who was able to break through his closed walls and eventually make him open up.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 15





	You can STAY

**Author's Note:**

> hi everybody ! welcome to my first ever book ! I'm looking forward to go on this adventure with you guys, so I hope you all will having a lot of fun reading this book ! at first I would like to mention some things before you immediately dive in reading it. 
> 
> \- WARNING BEFORE READING THE BOOK  
> this story contains terms of strong language and mental health issues & might be triggering, so please don't read this book if you're sensitive for these kind of things. don't worry ! you're protected against any kind of smut but I don't think it will be that bad since I don't write those kind of stuff ! there will be things like physical contact, but not more than that I promise ! besides that this story contains (child) abuse and a few not too pretty flashbacks in the lives from the characters. but I'll make sure to always mention those things before the chapter officially starts ! please don't read this book if you're sensitive to some subjects ! 
> 
> have fun reading ! much love <3

_October 4th, 2007:_

_While humming a soft melody that has been playing inside the head of the seven years old, Han Jisung walks back home after finishing school. With a little backpack hanging over the boy his shoulder he hops happily around the busy streets of Seoul, enjoying the bright shining sun and the little breeze that blows through his hair while a smile is plastered on his face._

_The little boy walks down his neighbourhood, smiling and waving as he sees a few people waving to him. But as soon as he reaches his house his smile falters when he sees the front door standing wide open and screams coming from inside._

_With a gulp he walks up to his house, the screaming becoming clearer every step he takes. “Mom? Dad?” The boy speaks softly, an anxious feeling building up in his stomach as he stood in his house. He walks to the living room and opens the door quietly, peeking through the crack as he sees two figures standing there. Also known as his mom and dad._

_“I’m done here, the only thing you think about is getting wasted and coming home around two in the night or later! Do you know how worried I am every time you come back that late? How do you think Jisung feels? Ever thought about that, do you even care about him?!” He hear the familiar voice of his mom yelling as he feels his heart drop. They’re talking about him?_

_The latter doesn’t have much time to think about it, because the next thing he sees is how his father hits his mother in her face, causing her to fall down on the ground and tears streaming down her face._

_“Don’t you dare to talk like that to me” his father spats as he gives the boy his mom a kick in her stomach. “Stop it! Stop it!” she cries out as the boy had enough and opens the door with a loud thud, both of his parents’ faces turning to him, shock written all over both of their faces._

_“J-Jisung” his father stutters out as the seven years old watches everything happening with tears in his eyes. “S-Sungie, g-go to your roo-m p-plea-please” my mom stutters, sobbing as she looks at him desperately. He gulps, not daring to say anything as he turns around and listen to his mom’s words, walking up the stairs as the screaming continues._

_For days long the screaming kept going on, like there was no end. Every day Jisung woke up, he could hear his parents scream to each other again. Eventually leading to sleepless nights and times where both parents don’t even seem to mention his existence anymore. To points where he finds some money and buy himself a meal at a convenience store nearby, because his parents were too busy arguing to even cook for him._

_The seven years old boy laid on his bed as he stares at the ceiling. “Stop it!” “Go away!” “Get lost!” were the regular words that kept ringing inside the boy his head. Together with helpless cries from his mom and loud yelling from his dad.  
  
“You’re the reason they’re fighting Jisung”_

_“How pathetic are you? Not even having the courage for saving you own mom being kind of abused?”_

_A voice speaks as the latter puts his hands on his ears, trying to ignore the voice as his heartbeat starts to speed up. An anxious feeling starting to rise up as he keeps hearing the voices lingering inside his head._

_Closing his eyes shut, the image from the boy’s mom being slapped flashing in front of him as he start to feel frustrated and breath uncontrollably. “Stop..” I hum softly as the voices start to be louder “Stop!” The boy speaks a bit louder, desperate for the voices to stop._

_“STOP!” He screams_

_ September 9th, 2019: _

as he shot up from his laying position on his bed. “Jisungie, are you okay?” A familiar worried woman voice asks the boy as he looks around and sighs relieved when he notices he’s in his own bedroom.

He looks at the woman and soon realizes it’s his mom as he nods, sending her a soft reassuring smile. “Y-Yes i’m fine” the boy mutters, still shaking heavily from the dream he had a moment ago.

“Okay, then get up soon for breakfast, you need to leave for school in a bit” The latter his mother states as a soft sigh leaves Jisung his mouth as soon as his mother leaves his bedroom. After six weeks of moving back to Gimpo from Malaysia, the boy has been resting a lot. But somehow still manages to feel pretty tired.

He slumbers his legs over the edge of his bed, slowly standing up and stretching his muscles after a long, not so nice, sleep. Jisung finds himself wearing a black shirt with a black kinda like blouse, black ripped jeans and a golden necklace hanging around his neck, everything fitting perfectly with his blonde dyed messy morning hair.   
  


After brushing his teeth and freshen himself up for his first school day, the boy makes his way down to the kitchen, a nice welcoming smell filling the boy his nostrils as he hums happily when he enters the living room. 

“Good morning mom” Jisung smiles as he gives his mom a kiss on her cheek, sitting down and looking at his breakfast eargerly. 

“Good morning Jisungie, go ahead and eat. You’ll be late” His mom chuckles as the boy immediately stuffs his cheeks with pieces of the pancake his mom prepared for the latter, resulting for Jisung’s cute squirrel like cheeks to appear. 

And that’s how the rest of Jisung’s breakfast continues, both of them sitting in silence as Jisung enjoys his breakfast, knowing that this will probably be the last time his mother has the time to prepare it for him.

Ever since his parents divorced when he was seven, the two of them had been having many problems with money. His father never really had a good paid job, so after divorcing his mother didn’t have a lot of money and had a hard time to take care of Jisung as well as working to earn money. Which is one of the most important reasons his mother and Jisung to move to Gimpo, his mom found a new job here. What also means that she’ll be busy working and having less time to take care of Jisung. 

“Here, make sure to hurry up and get on time!” Mrs. Han scolds as she hands Jisung his black backpack. “Thanks mom, I gotta go bye” Jisung hurries and makes his way out of the house, walking in a quite fast pace to get to school in time. 

Jisung wasn’t really nervous, he was the opposite. He was excited and couldn’t wait to get to school to finally meet his online friends. While studying in Malaysia Jisung met two boys through the internet, Bang Chan and Seo Changbin. The trio share a big interest for music and became friends with each other after talking a lot, eventually resulting in writing songs and staying up late to rap together and have fun. They even thoughts about names for themselves, SPEARB, CB97 and J.ONE. Together they are: 3RACHA. 

Jisung was excited, knowing his two friends also live in Gimpo and go to the same school the latter is going. But somehow Jisung still manages to feel nervous, anxious that his friends won’t like the way Jisung is in real life. 

Fastly he shakes off those thoughts, knowing that if he keeps thinking about it he’ll even feel more anxious then he already did. With many thoughts running through his head he makes his way to his new school. It wasn’t hard to find, because he already passed the school once during summer break when he was out to explore the city. 

His friend Bang Chan promised the younger to wait for him at the school gates, knowing that he might feel nervous and anxious. So as soon as Jisung sees the school building, he can’t help to feel nervous nevertheless. 

“Jisung!” His name being called by a male voice, as the boy smiles seeing his friend. Jisung waves small as his ears flush red of embarrassment as he sees Bang Chan waving happily to the younger. 

“Hi _hyung_ ” Jisung speaks small as the older smiles widely, wrapping his arms around the younger and bringing him into an embrace, making all Jisung’s muscles stiff at the sudden movement from the older. 

“Ah sorry, i’m just really glad to see you _Ji_ ” Chan apologises as he notices that the younger feels uncomfortable. “It’s okay” Jisung smiles reassuringly as he speaks out the words.

“Well let’s head inside, shall we?” Chan speaks as Jisung gulps and nods. “I’m supposed to show you around and bring you to your classes today, so depend on me for today” Chan smiles to the younger, quickly nodding when he follows the older inside. 

-

Three periods of class past fast and everything the boy has done is listening, laughing and talking with Chan while he shows him around. “And this is our last destination, the canteen. A good place to hang out during breaks and chat with friends, although it can be really busy and crowded with students” Chan explains as I smile thankfully and nod.

“Now we’re talking about breaks, lunch break just started so let’s eat” Chan suggests as Jisung nods and quietly follow him again as he walks through the canteen, greeting some people here and there before reaching the table where his friends were sitting. The bell didn’t go off yet, so there should be more people coming soon.

“Hey guys, this is-” Chan begins as a loud scream interrupts him “ _J.One!_ ” Changbin jumps up excited as Jisung smiles goofy at Changbin for calling him by his artist name. The latter soon ending up in another embrace by Changbin as he feels his ears flushing red once again. 

“A-Ah hey” Jisung stutters, surprised by Changbin his sudden behavior. Knowing that the older is mostly pretty quiet and focused when they work together, so the change is indeed something else to Jisung. 

“It’s good to finally meet you _Ji_ ” Changbin speaks excited as the younger sent him a smile and nods “ _3RACHA_ finally met up” Chan cheers quietly as Changbin laughs and Jisung just smiles, not sure how he should react. 

The latter soon feels three other eyes burning on his skin as they watch the whole thing happen. “Ah Jisung, these are our friends Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin” Chan introduces Jisung as he sees the younger eyeing his friends. The three boys stuffing their mouth with food while watching Changbin, Bang Chan and Jisung with amusement in their eyes. 

“Ah, I see. Nice to meet you all” Jisung bows down as he hears some slight chuckles “Oh he’s polite, I like him” Seungmin says as the latter feels his cheeks heating up at the comment. “Nice to meet you too Jisung, take a seat” Felix smiles as Jisung nods and sit down at the table. 

Changbin and Bang Chan soon follow his lead and also sit down, starting a conversation with their friends. Jisung stares at the table in front of him, the bell goes off as the canteen becomes so crowded that it feels impossible for Jisung to breathe well. Somebody bumps onto Jisung as he launches forward on the table, his stomach hitting the table and a heavy anxiety rising in his stomach. 

“Who’s that?” “Why is he sitting with them?” “He doesn’t have the right to befriend them, look at them and look at him” are the things he hears behind him as Jisung fully lose his appetite, not even bothering to get his lunch out of his bag. Jisung stares down at his hands on his lap, many thoughts running through his head. But the thing that keeps repeating are the words he just heard. 

“Ji? Are you okay?” Chan asks the younger when Jisung’s breaths became clearer for the older to hear, making the latter turn back to reality. He realises he spaced out so decides to put a small smile on his face and nod lightly. “I-I need to go to the toilet, excuse me” Jisung mumbles fast as he stood up to turn around and walk away, until he met a pair of unfamiliar brown eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> and that's how we'll end this chapter ! I hope you all had a lot of fun reading ! please make sure to leave a comment and some kudos if you really want me to continue this story ! until then <3


End file.
